fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Kusari to Ketsueki no Dancefloor
Kusari to Ketsueki no Dancefloor (鎖と血液のdancefloor Kusari to Ketsueki no Dansufurō?) is one of the audition songs in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries. The original version is sung by Moe and Ruka from STAR☆ANIS, and it is Kuroi Bara's special audition song until episode 10. The full version of the song can be founded at the cool themed song's special album in the fanseries, Diamond Force. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sekai wo kawaru... Sekai wo mawaru... Burn! Tanoshimi to kurushimi Sore wa futari no imi Kowareta inochi, okaasan no tame ni Kore wa doushite futari wo tatakai Hitori desu yo, kurushi desu yo Demo, atarashi no imi wo mitsukaranai Sense for life Sense to live Watashi no monogarati ga hajimemashou Asobi janai Ima, watashi wa honki Owaranai lynne Life! Modoranai! Watashi ga kurushimi no kokoro Kawaranai butterfly effect Sore wa watashi no unmei janai! Sonno sekai wo kirisaite ageru Watashi no tame! Sense for kill Sense for die Anata no monogatari wo owari Ano kurushimi na monogatari... Ippai daisuki! Watashi tachi wo asobu Itsumo lost in the same world Sekai wo kawaru... Sekai ga kawaru... Anata no tameni Revive! Kokoro no tamashii wo shinjiteru Sore wa doushite ikiteru Motto motto day by day shine Kirameki no heart wo zettaini mabushi yo! Ano hito wo mitsumete... Sense for life Sense to live Watashi no monogatari ga hajimemashou Sense for kill Sense for die Anata no monogatari wo owaranai Dakara watashi wa kocchi desu yo Watashi wo mitte Futari wo mitte Sonno lynne ga owatta Sayonara, sonno inochi... Tsugi no inochi wo mitsumerarete Soshite, egao wo mitsumete |-| Kanji= 世界を変わる... 世界を回る... Burn! 楽しみと苦しみ それわ二人の意味 壊れた猪ち、お母さんおために これわどうして二人を戦い 一人ですよ、苦しですよ でも、新の意味を見つからない Sense for life Sense to live 私の物語が始めましょう 遊びじゃない 今、私わ本気 終わらないlynne Life! 戻らない! 私が苦しみの心 変わらないbutterfly effect それわ私の運命じゃない! そんお世界を切り裂いてあげる 私のため! Sense for kill Sense for die あなたの物語を終わり あの苦しみの物語...いっぱい大好き! 私たちを遊ぶ いつもlost in the same world 世界を変わる... 世界が変わる... あなたのために Revive! 心の魂を信じてる それわどうして生きてる もっともっとday by day shine キラメキのheartを絶対にまぶしよ! あの人を見つめて... Sense for life Sense to live 私の物語が始めましょう Sense for kill Sense for die あなたの物語を終わらない だから私わキッチですよ 私を見って 二人を見って そんおlynneが終わった さよなら、そんお命... 次の命を見つめられて そして、笑顔を見つめて |-| English= I'll change the world... I'll go arround the world... Burn! Fun and suffering This is our sense a broken life, for mother's sake That's why we fight I'm alone, I'm suffering But, I won't search for another sense Sense for life Sense to live My story is starting I'm not kidding Now, I'm serious A never ending lynne Life! Won't come back! I have a suffering heart An unchanged butterfly effect This isn't my destiny! I'll cut this world For my sake! Sense for kill Sense for die You're story will end This suffering story... I love it a lot! We will play Always lost in the same world I'll change the world... The world is changing... For you're sake Revive! I believe in the heart's soul That's why I'm alive More and more day by day shine The shiny heart will be wonderful! I saw that person... Sense for life Sense to live My story will start Sense for kill Sense for die ylu're story won't end Because I'm here Look at me Look at us This lynne have ended Goodbye, this life... I'll look at the other life And, I'll see a smile Trivia * Lynne means an eternal circle between death and life. * Butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state, in chaos theory. Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Live Songs Category:Cool Songs